My dorm mate Tobi
by Rindol
Summary: Gah I hate doing summaries. Well its college now and tobi becomes Rins dorm mate. Will tobi give up his true identity? Will he fall in love and romance her? Warning will get a bit dirty, just some lol I love obirin and think the world needs more of it so yup
1. Chapter 1

A girl walked quickly in the hallway, hugging several manga novels. She hurried by a group of students.

This was the university for Shinobi. The most elite trained here. That girl was Rin Nohara, brown hair, purple marks on her cheeks. She glanced at the group she was passing by, there was Hatake Kakashi. He was one of the most popular boys in this school. Their gaze met for a second. Rin blushed, shook her head and hurriedly walked away, hugging her books more tightly. Little did she know that there was a second person that was looking at her. It was a man, he had an orange mask on and a cape.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxX

"Aiyaaah" Rin muttered as she yawned and stretched. It was lunch time and she usually had it hidden in the parking lot. It was on a second floor, had a clear view of the campus and nobody came around here so Rin could eat in peace. She peered over the railing to look at the campus. "Aiyaaah." She said as she ate some white rice with her chopsticks. From the view she could see other students, having lunch with their friends. She sighed, envying how others were spending time with their friends.

-Wish I had more friends.- she thought as she chewed on her chopsticks –I thought I'd have more when I joined here.- She gave a heavy sigh.

–I even dormed here hoping that my dormmate would be a friend.- She sipped her juice from a juicebox.

–And here I am sleeping alone in the whole room to myself.- She glanced at the clock tower.

–Guess I'll head to class.-

She packed up her things and started walking down the stairs. She held about seven manga novels in her hands. As she was walking down she noticed a figure climbing up. She glanced at him, noticing how bright the orange mask was. The figure glanced at her; Rin bowed slightly at the figure.

*slip*

A book fell from Rin's grasp. "Ahh!" Rin quickly leaned down to grab it, accidently spilling the rest of the books. The figure then with lightning speed caught the books and caught Rin as she lost her footing. Rin blushed, as she took a whiff of the persons scent. "Umm" she hesitated . The figure handed her the books and gently put her back. "Thank you very much!" Rin said as she blushed from embarrassment at her accidental clumsiness.

The figure nodded and continued walking.

"I'm really sorry!" she called out to him.

She smiled. –I really am happy that there is nice people in life.- She cheerfully walked down the stairs and went on her way.

-They make me feel hopeful.-


	2. Chapter 2

**I reallee like obirin. **

"Class is now dismissed." Said the Professor as he gathered up his books up and left. Rin sighed and brushed her brown hair aside. She put her head down on the desk and let out another heavy sigh.

-That was so boring and full of knowledge.- She suddenly stood up and picked up her books in her arms. Cramming lots of information into her brain, yeah that's what makes this a university. She was taking the medics classes and learning how to control precisely her chakra, which wasn't so hard for her. However classes were tedious.

She quickly ran to her dorm room; she heard a rumor during class that she was getting a new dorm mate. She was excited; finally she wouldn't have to sleep in the room alone while all the other people in her wing were becoming great friends with their dorm partners. Her friend Anko became best friends with her dorm mate Kurenai. They even ate lunch and everything together. Rin arrived to the dorm building and quickly climbed up the stairs.

-Making bentos for my dorm mate. Sleeping and watching videos together- she daydreamed

When Rin had first arrived at the dorms she was very unsure of how she felt about having a dorm mate. After all it would mean they'd see her wet after the shower, with a bed head, sometimes see her when she changes and all of that intimate stuff. A few weeks of moving into the dorms though, she was jealous of how everyone else had someone to talk to and was sad she didn't.

"No running in the halls." Said the dorm leader as Rin dashed eagerly across the hall to her room.

"Oh I'm sorry." She stopped and smiled nervously. "I am just so happy that I finally get a dorm mate and get to meet them."

The dorm leader seemed nervous, "Well your new dorm mate is…rather….interesting. Ahahaaha." The dorm leader nervously laughed and walked away. Rin walked away unsure. She heard her dorm leader mutter something about a "good boy but seemed intimidating." She shrugged it off and put the key into her dorm room and opened the door.

-Yosh Rin- she thought to herself – I must make this new dorm mate my friend.- She raised her fist in determination. –They'll be my best friend!-

She pushed the door open and found the room as she left it. She gloomily walked up to her desk and dropped her books there. She felt disappointed that her dorm mate wasn't there yet. Rin looked around at the room. It was a simple two beds and two desks room. Rin glanced at the bed and gasped. Since she was so lonely she filled that bed with her plushies. She had also filled the room with posters of anime and some random decorations. She looked around nervously.

-Ahhhh! Tch. What will they think of my decorations?!- She laid on the carpeted floor and stared at the ceiling. –Maybe I am worrying too much or maybe I'm not…hmmm.- Rin got up and started picking up her plushies off of the bed. There was a gentle knock on the door and the door opened.

In stepped a slightly taller, black haired masked person. Rin dropped her plushies surprised at the sudden appearance; it was that guy she had seen in the campus before class. His mask was orange and had only one hole for his eyes.

"Ah!" she quickly picked up her plushies embarrassed. "I'm sorry for the mess."

She saw a black glove reach for her charmander plushie. She glanced up at him.

He picked up the plushie and held out his hand to help her up.

"Oh! Umm thank you….umm." Rin took his hand and stood up. "And also thank you for helping me, earlier today." She felt a bit embarrassed.

"Tobi is a good boy." Said the masked figure. His voice had an innocent tone to it, she glanced at him in surprise.

"Tobi? Your name is Tobi?" Rin asked as she stared at him. Tobi nodded and hugged charmander.

"Tobi loves this plushie."

"Wait, Tobi….." –You're a guy!?- Rin stared at him


	3. Chapter 3

"Tobi is a good boy." The masked man replied in sing songy voice.

-I hafta sleep in the same room as a guy!?- Rin knew she had signed up for being ok with sleeping in the same room as a guy but she didn't possibly think it could happen. It would be so awkward. She felt a bit comforted and embarrassed by his presence. He helped her at least, so he had to be a nice person.

-I wonder whats on her mind.- Tobi wondered –Did I overdo the good boy thing? Well it's better; I'd rather have a room just for myself. Maybe shes embarrassed because I helped her out. Or is it because I am a guy who is sharing a room with a girl? Is she embarrassed?-

Rin shook her head, trying to clear the negative thoughts. -No I hafta make this work,- she thought –He is the last chance I got for a dormmate. God knows if I'll ever get another. I want to be his bestfriend and he seems like a great person.-

Rin smiled brightly at him and said "I look forward to being friends with you and dormmates." She shook his hand and resumed to putting away her plushies.

-I hope I made a great impression.- she panicked -Oh I should offer him my help.-

She turned to look at him.

"Tobi san if you need help with anything, please feel free to ask." She smiled embarrassed "I may not be the one with the answer but I'll try my best to help you."

-….cute….- Tobi scratched his head "Rin san you're so cute. Do you have a boyfriend? Tobi bets the college ninjas love you."

-Anybody would love someone as sweet as her.- Tobi thought

"Tobi san the truth is that…" she started sorting her plushies, avoiding Tobis gaze because she was embarrassed

-Well if we are going to be roommates I might as well build the trust between us.- Rin thought

"I've never had a boyfriend." She meekly answered. Which was the truth.

Tobi stared at her through the eyehole in the mask.

-!? Someone as cute as her?! I don't believe it!- "No way senpai Tobi doesn't believe it! You've never kissed, done it or anything with a guy?!" Tobi exclaimed as he leaned forward to hear as he sat in his bed, eager to know.

"Senpai?!" Rin exclaimed startled at being classified as such, she then pointed at herself and asked "Me? Your senpai? Done it?!" Rin blushed and meekly twiddled her fingers. "Promise me you won't say anything."

Tobi nodded. "Rin san is Tobis senpai and Tobi promises."

"Well," Rin smiled unsure "There was someone I liked for awhile but….. I never held hands with anyone and I even asked him out year after year after year" she paused and turned away, hiding her face expression. She was completely red since she never spoke of this to anyone.

"So Tobi san-"

"Just call Tobi, Tobi, senpai." Tobi said

"Oh umm Tobi, have you ever dated someone?"

-Why would she ask me?- Tobi wondered, he stole a glance at her and saw her completely red. It startled him for awhile. She probably hasn't then, he judged from her reaction.

"Tobi is a good boy that hasn't dated anyone." He said as he waved his hands around excited.

"Ne Tobi shouldn't you be arranging your stuff?" asked Rin, She calmly got up and .

"Oh the restroom is right there by the way." She pointed to the door in the back.

"If you want to shower or anything."

"Tobi will unpack later because if Tobi unpacks now it will make a mess." Tobi said cheerfully. "Wow is that a tv in our room?" he said as he pointed to the tv on the wall

Rin nodded and smiled "I enjoy watching scary movies at 3 in the morning, which is why I am always sleepy." She yawned and went to the restroom to change to her pajamas. She then came out and calmly put her clothes away and laid in bed under the covers. "So Tobi tell me something about yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

Tobi sat on his bed and stared at the wall opposite him; looking at Rins posters. There were shoujo posters, many posters of anime guys. Tobi liked the pokemon posters, they were colorful and cheerful. The room seemed very colorful, filled with Rins plushies, such as the big charmander or the inuyasha pillow. He remembered how she was carrying manga novels.

"Well Tobi is a good boy." He said as he waved his arms happily. "Hmmm Tobi has lotsa kindof missions."

Rin turned to face Tobi as she hugged the blanket. It was a habit she had. "Ne Tobi why did you choose this college to come to?"

-….She really is trying to get to know me.- Obito thought –Well I can't give her a clear answer…guess I'll make something up.-

"Well umm you see senpai," he said as he pretended to be nervous and scratched the back of his head "The truth is…" He looked down and twiddled his thumbs shyly.

-I have no idea what lie to use!- Obito realized. He panicked and looked around at the room, searching for something that could inspire some sort of excuse.

Rin noticed his movements. –I don't think he wants to tell me…- she felt a bit sad and ashamed of asking too much. –think I asked too much and made him nervous.- she thought as she saw him frantically look around at the room. –is he trying to avoid the question?- she wondered

Obito caught sight of a poster with girls.

-That's it!- he thought –I'll use the excuse that I wanted to meet hot smart college girls.- he smiled proudly… -but wait!- he put his hands on his head and panicked –I sound like some sort of a sleazebag- He quickly glanced at Rin and noticed that she was staring at him. –I don't want to make a bad impression! But maybe its better, but agh!-

"You know what" Rin finally said cheerfully as she decided it was best to avoid the question

"Nani?" said Tobi as he glanced to look up at her through his only eyehole.

"I think I'm going to sleep it's late." Said Rin, hoping it sounded like a normal excuse

"Good night Tobi."

"Ah! Of course senpai! You need rest! Silly Tobi for not realizing." Said Tobi as he pretended to be panicking at his inability of realizing Rin needed sleep. He turned off the lights.

-I think I worried her…..- he thought gloomily –I failed-

"Tobi?"

"Yes sempai?"

Rin smiled at brightly at him.

"I'm glad you're my room mate."

Tobi stared at Rins bright smile. He felt himself blush.

"I'll help you get adjusted to your classes tomorrow." Rin muttered quietly as she yawned and fell asleep.

Tobi continued staring at her. She was fast asleep already. Tobi got in his bed and laid facing the wall. He glanced down at his manhood. It was poking out of his pants excited.

He sighed – It's going to be hard to restrain myself from her…..- he smiled to himself –I think I'll enjoy being with her though.-


	5. Chapter 5

Rin was fast asleep now. Obito quickly unpacked his things and arranged them neatly in his room. Unsure of how neat it would be the next day since he was a sort of messy person. He scratched the back of his head and glanced at Rin.

-I'm usually messy. Guess I'll try to be a 'good boy' and be very neat or—he sat on the edge of his bed, his gloved hand supporting his chin in a thinker pose. –….hmm guess..AGH- he put his hands on his hair and messed it up as he agonized over the decision. –Girls are so complicated to live with.-

A plant like figure appeared out of the wall. Only his face and upper chest appeared, the rest of his body hidden.

"Obito." It quietly called.

Obito quickly turned and hissed.

"Zetsu. Hallway now! Quickly out!" he said as he glanced at Rin, worried she might wake. Zetsu nodded and disappeared. Obito quickly scrambled to put on his pajama slippers, a modest dark blue that were comfortable. He quietly slipped out of the room and met with zetsu in the dark hallway. Zetsu was standing, leaning on the wall. He peered at Obito. Obito left on his tobi mask and seemed a bit flustered.

"Got a roommate?" Zetsu asked, sensing Obito weariness.

Obito nodded. "Yeah I have one." He roughly said.

Zetsu then glanced at the door.

"What if I kill them? Then you'll have the space all to yourself."

Obito blocked Zetsu's path through the door and shook his head.

"You are not to touch Rin or I'll destroy you." He said as he fiercely glared at Zetsu. Zetsu half smiled at seeing Obito so passionate about something.

"You sure? She seems like a burden." He started to lightly tease.

Obito grabbed a kunai and lightly cut Zetsus cheek.

"It's not a joke Zetsu. You are not to touch her."

Zetsu touched his blood and licked it.

"Understood but don't let her get in the way of you getting information."

Obito nodded.

"No reason I can't have some fun along the way. Sides" he glanced in the direction of their room.

"She might know something."

Zetsu nodded, acknowledging that it was a good idea. He didn't seem to particularly care.

"Now get going and leave us alone." Hissed Obito. He felt sort of happy that he could sleep near her and didn't want Zetsu to spoil his mood.

"Hai Hai." Said Zetsu as he disappeared. Obito gave a sigh of relief and stepped back in the room. He sat on the edge of his bed and glanced at Rins sleeping face.

-She seems so calm.- he admired. He laid down on his bed and got under the covers. He kept staring.

"I hope we get closer." He said as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

…**please review I'd like peoples thoughts on it…or not…or yes…or no….saaa**

"Mmm" Rin slowly stirred awake. She blinked a few times and turned to glance at the clock. Her blurry vision caught the sight of something laying on the bed.

-A pervert?!- She quickly thought as she sat up, covering herself with the blanket, shocked. This was college and the older kunoichis had warned her about perverts. She glanced at the 'pervert'.

-That orange mask…- she noticed –Oh!- she remembered all of the events yesterday. She smiled and laughed quietly to herself.

-Silly me. How could I forget?- She glanced at him affectionately –I have a roommate, someone to spend my time with.-

Rin got up from her bed and prepared her clothes to shower. She then stepped in the restroom and started taking off her clothes and neatly tossing them into the laundry basket. She turned on the shower and slowly played with the water temperature, trying to adjust it to the way she liked it. She slowly pushed the shower curtains aside and stepped inside.

"Ahhh" she quietly said as she felt the warm water. She started humming as she showered.

"…." Obito quickly scrambled to get up. He glanced at the watch. "…" Obito lazily scratched his head and laid back down. He turned and peeked to see if Rin was still asleep.

-Her beds empty!- He quickly glanced at the wall where Zetsu had appeared the night before. –Zetsu- He got up and quickly looked around. He sat on top of Rins bed and checked the blankets to make sure whether or not Rin was there.

He glanced at the door in the middle of the back of the room. –I believe she said there was a bathroom there….- he started walking toward it.

Rin turned of the shower and was drying her hair with the towel.

-I should knock.- but then an image of Zetsu attacking Rin and locking her in the restroom appeared in his head. He stormed thru the door and opened it roughly. The door swung open with a clang.

"!" Rin glanced quickly to look at what was happening

"!" Obito's eyes met Rins for a second and then lowered to see her body.

The way the water glistened on her body, her curves. Obito started nosebleeding. Rin tried to cover what she could with towel and blushed.

"Out! Please!" She was red. Obito quickly reached for the door and slammed it shut.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" Obitos grabbed a tissue and slid it under his mask to try to stop the nosebleed.

Rin quickly dried herself and quickly put on her clothes.

"N-No! I'm sorry!" said Rin "I didn't warn you about the lock!" She figured he maybe had to go to the restroom urgently.

She stepped out of the restroom and looked at the floor blushing. "I-I'm sorry Tobi."

Obito was sort of glad that Rin couldn't see him because of the mask. He took out the tissue and it was filled with blood. Rin glanced at him.

"! You're hurt!" she cupped her hands around his gloved hands. Obito was blushing.

"N-no I'm okay."

"Oh." Rin noticed his uncomfortableness and let go of his hands. "I'm sorry." She grabbed her bag and opened the door out of the dorm room.

"I'll get going ahead. The restrooms free you can use it."

She then left.


	7. Chapter 7

Obito sat alone in the room, stunned over what just happened. He slapped himself on the head.

-Dammit Obito! You're supposed to be a ninja and never be caught off guard!-

He shook his head as if disappointed in himself.

-Maybe I should have just gone Tobi mode and have said she has a great body or something-

His mind then naughtily thought of what he just saw. The way the water sparkled over Rin and how she was so moist and- the blood rushed through his nose; Obito quickly tried to stop it with tissue.

-I'm such an idiot.- he sighed. He threw away the tissue in the wastebasket. He sat up and glanced out the window, watching as Rin walked out flustered.

-Wonder what she thinks of me now?- he wondered as he sat on the bed. –Oh well- he wiped the blood off his mask and adjusted it. –I'm not here for romance.-

He paused and put his hands on his head as if exasperated.

-Not that itd matter because either way-

He glanced at the door, where Rin had rushed out.

-I ruined any chance we had.- he gloomily thought.

xXXXx

Rin was walking out of the dorm building blushing. She glanced down at her body. She blushed even more and covered her face with both of her hands _Now I can't marry!_ she panicked

People were passing her; she glanced at a passerby when she saw orange and met his eyes.

"….."

"….."

Rin turned away

-What are you doing Rin?! That's not Tobi!- she scolded herself

-Even if it was- she curiously glanced back at the person, watching them walk of

-What could I have done and said?-

She quietly walked off to go eat breakfast.

xXXXx

Obito scrambled to dress properly and headed for breakfast.

He scratched the back of his head –Where do we get breakfast anyways?- he wondered.

He looked around and shrugged. People walked past him without even glancing at him. One kunoichi however stopped and looked at him.

"Are you lost?" she asked

Tobi sharply glanced at her. The girl took a step back, intimidated.

"Sorry senpai but can you show Tobi where the dining room is?" He held his map in his hand, acting embarrassed.

The girl glanced up at him, trying to see his expression but unable to because of the mask.

"Of course." She smiled "You want I'll take you there. I'm on my way there anyways."

She led him toward the dining room. They laughed and talked along the way. As they arrived in the dining room, Rin caught the flash of orange and looked up.

"…."

-It's Tobi- she blushed

Their eyes met.


	8. Chapter 8

Obito blushed but his mask showed nothing. Rin blushed, panicked and turned her head so she could pretend she hadn't seen him.

-W-wait!- she thought to herself since she felt what she did was rude. –Turn back! Turn back now!- she kept trying to command herself as her head stubbornly remained where it was. –Turn now and invite him to have breakfast with you!-

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the kunoichi next to him. It was a pretty kunoichi and seemed like the popular kind of girl. Rin felt a twinge of anger and jealousy light up in her.

Rin slammed her hands on the table, dramatically standing up to protest their friendship or relationship. The whole dining hall was now silent and all eyes were on Rin. Rin looked around, blushing and barely realizing what she had just done. She had just committed a commotion. She quickly scrambled to get her things and scurried out of the dining hall. Obito watched her unsure.

-Was she going to accuse me of being a pervert?- he wondered.

The kunoichi glanced at Obito. "You know her or something?"

Obito nodded. "She's Tobis roommate." He said cheerfully pointing at himself.

"Is she as weird with you as she is here?" said the kunoichi snickering, feeling glad she seemed superior to Rin.

Obito felt a bit of anger spark up in him.

"Well I'll be seeing you senpai. Thanks for showing me around." Said Obito as he silently reached for his kunai.

-You just had to say one word too many.-

Obito quietly put his kunai back.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the kunoich surprised as her clothes fell, revealing everything (and I mean everything XD).

Obito sat alone and ate his breakfast quietly.

-How am I going to face her tonight.- he wondered as he sighed. He felt glad to know that at least he was the only one to see Rin like that.

xxXXXXxxx

Rin was at the library, reading her manga. She hummed and turned the page. The main character was caught in the shower by the boy she likes.

-EHHHH!?- she gasped. –W-wait – she quickly flipped through the pages. –This it never happens! I don't even like him!- She closed her manga and set it on the table.

-No way No way! Sides he already has that other kunoichi.- she pouted. She crossed her hands –Oh well not my problem I'm just here to train not to look for marriage or anything..-

She stood silently glancing at the manga suspiciously. –That is the kind of romance I wanted though…-

She shook her head –No! No! It's fine! I'm fine! We're just roommates.-

She put her head on the desk and sighed. –Who am I kidding I like the idea but still…..he saw my whole body nude.- She blushed glaring. –Now I can't get married!-


	9. Chapter 9

After her last class, Rin calmly walked back toward the dorms. It was a chilly day and Rin hated cold days.

-I have a scary movie to watch.- she reminded herself, since she was into watching horror movies. –Wonder if its any good.- she pondered.

When she arrived at the room, she put her stuff away and changed to comfortable clothes, sitting on the floor, covering herself with a blanket. She popped the dvd into the dvd player and watched it. She had turned off all the lights to create atmosphere. She watched, in horror as one by one the characters in the movie died. She hugged the blanket.

Ka chak! The door to Rins dorm room swung open. Rin yelled out in surprise. Obito quickly stepped in.

"Rin what's wrong!?" he looked around trying to identify to the problem. His gaze fell to the floor, where Rin was sitting.

"Oh." Rin smiled embarrassed "I'm sorry you startled me. I thought you were the lady….." she hugged the blanket "that's here to kill me."

"A lady is trying to kill you?!"

"Oh umm no sorry it's just the movie." She pointed at the tv screen. " The lady kills anyone wearing or having anything that's the color red. "

Obito let out a sigh of relief and sat next to Rin.

"So why does she do that?" he asked

Rin smiled, feeling comforted by his presence. "I think she was abused or something."

A gust of cold air entered the room. Rin shivered. "Hey Tobi if it's okay with you, could you close the window? I really can't produce much bodyheat." She got another blanket and covered herself with it. "My body gets ice cold fast." Obito got up and closed the window.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

Rin held out her hand and Tobi took off his gloves and touched her hand; it was ice cold. It was barely even cold!

"Sempai you should go to bed."

Rin shook her head. "The bed is cold so no."

Obito hugged her from behind. "There now we can both be warm and Tobi can help sempai with her body warmth.


End file.
